Stupid
by Ronnie
Summary: It's not like we could ever be together.... (*gasp* another chapter! 2nd, yes.)


  
  
**Title:** _Stupid_  
  
**Why:** I don't know. Maybe because Draco thinks Harry is being stupid? It just seemed to fit. Don't ask me!  
  
**Rating:** PG for slashy references.   
  
**Summary**: It's not like we could ever be together...  
  
**Author Note:** Well, usually I'm more of a description girl. I like to SEE my characters but... I wanted to take a shot at abstract writing. lol big word, huh? The point of this fic is to be an experiment for me. Nothing really good, actually. I just wanted to see if Draco and Harry's words can describe the tone and their feelings better. Maybe they can. I dunno. Uh, what else? Nothing really. The pairing is of course, my favorite. Harry/Draco forever, people. And yes, that's it.   
  
**Dedication:** To my very very dear HP hating friend Tan. For going ew on me when I told her I was writing HP slash and for giving me crap for writing a smut fic. *grin* Love ya girly, even when you torture me. *MWUAH!*  
  
Pictures that inspired this fic: http://www.digikym.com/harry_sketch.jpg because even though he's sorta smiling, Harry looks very determined for me... you know, determined to make Draco see that they BELONG together. Stupid Draco. lol http://www.geocities.co.jp/AnimeComic-Brush/5358/hd042802b.jpg and this one because it's Harry and Draco and they're too adorable for their own good. Put me in a H/D mood. And one moreeee... http://alison.wyvernweb.com/images/diagon/ali_dracobust.jpg because he is so bootyfullllll....  
  


"What are you doing here, Potter?"  
  
"Guess."  
  
"Potter."  
  
"I needed to see you."  
  
"I thought we agreed it wasn't such a good idea right now."  
  
"WE, didn't agree on that. WE didn't agree on anything. YOU agreed on it."  
  
"You're being illogical."  
  
"To heck with logic. I HAD to see you."  
  
"Don't get emotional, Potter."  
  
"Don't get sarcastic, Malfoy."  
  
"Fine. You had to see me. Now what?"  
  
"Now, I fight my damn fears and ask you why the hell are you running away from me?"  
  
"Ah, oh so subtle and oh so gentle. You really are a gentleman, Potter."  
  
"I know. Now please, answer my question."  
  
"Fine. And will you listen to me?"  
  
"Of cour -"  
  
"I mean really listen Potter. Try to understand what I'm saying and look beyond that little Gryffindor way of thinking."  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
"Alright. We can't be together. It's not that I don't WANT to be with you. You know God damn well that I do, but we can't. There's too much at stake between us and we both can't afford to risk it. Heck, you can lose your LIFE. Now, as I was saying, it's not that I don't WANT you. Heck, I'm trying very hard not to jump at you and tear those clothes off your body-"  
  
"You're welcomed to do so."  
  
"-BUT, I won't, because I know how important it is for us to stay apart. As in, with some space and clothes between us. Clothes are more important, I believe. Yes. You should always wear clothes when around me."  
  
"Drat."  
  
"Seriously, Potter, you have to see my point."  
  
"But I don't. I don't see how we can't fight this together. Fight everything together!"  
  
"How very melodramatic. It's not like THAT in the real world, Harry. We can't always win. We won't always win. Comes the time of the Dark Lord's rise to power, we will probably have to fight against each other. When time comes, would you kill me? If I stood before you as a Death Eater, with my wand raised, would you kill me?"  
  
"You know bloody well that I wouldn't."  
  
"See? How can we fight it together, then?"  
  
"I WON'T kill you, Draco!"  
  
"Of course you won't, Harry, I'm not asking you to. I'm just trying to make a point."  
  
"Well you're not doing such a good job at it."  
  
"Fine, Potter, be that way. I am trying to REASON with you, here. Obviously it's not working."  
  
"Wait! Don't go!"  
  
"Why not, Potter? You're obviously not going to listen to me and I will not waist my evening when I can be sitting at the dormitory doing-"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Better things, that's for sure."  
  
"Like what? Counting the little bricks?"  
  
"Yes. That's fun. Don't mock it before you try it."  
  
"Oh your witty and sarcastic humor amazes me and leaves me with tears in my eyes."  
  
"Thank you. I aim to please."  
  
"Well you missed."  
  
"Drat."  
  
"Please, Malfoy, can you be serious now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. I know everything that you said and I am aware of the constant danger we are both in but how will we know if we don't try it? How will I know I'm not MEANT to be with you? I mean, come on, Draco. You know what you feel for me and you know, I hope you know, what I feel for you. So why not be together? Why not try it?"  
  
"Because, Potter, oh God damn."  
  
"I-I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not like we could ever be together, Potter. We're different in so many ways. Gryffindor, Slytherin, dark, light, night, day, black, white. There's no WAY people will accept us and even if they will, there's no WAY we will survive everything that we will be forced to go through. And you know what I'm talking about. We will have to go through war, fighting on two different sides, possibly against each OTHER. They, your friends, your chosen family, might not accept us. They might look at us weird and you will be forced to go through THAT. Having them disown you in a way. You won't be able to live through the that. I know you, Potter, and it will break you, even if his torture won't."  
  
"It won't. I'll stick by you."  
  
"No, you won't. Because they mean the world to you. And I understand that. Or, I try to. So go on. Wipe the tears from those pretty eyes of yours and simply walk away. It's easy, you know. One foot in front of the other. Learning to walk comes before learning to talk."  
  
"I can't. Even if I wanted to, I can't. Maybe we'll never be together and maybe, even if we will, we'll get killed or Merlin knows what but I don't care! I don't CARE! God help me, I can't walk away."  
  
"Too bad you chose death, Potter."  
  
"Yeah, Malfoy. Too bad I chose you."   
  
"Potter..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It won't help that you chose me. We CAN'T be together!"  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"Jesus, Harry! Aren't the reasons I gave you enough? How about the possible death of us both? Of your friends? Of the people you LOVE?! You haven't been listening to me and you're making the stupidest decision of your life right now. I won't let you. Forget it."  
  
"I can't and you can't ask me to do it."  
  
"I can I am."  
  
"Don't be a prat, Draco."  
  
"Don't be an idiot, Harry."  
  
"So by choosing to stick by you, I am being an idiot."  
  
"Exactly! Someone give the boy a cookie."  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Look, Potter, it's late. Very late. I'm tired and I cannot argue with you right now. I'm going to stay away from you and forget all about... this. I hope you'll do the same. Please don't linger over this."  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Bye, Harry."  
  
"Draco, please..."  
  
  



End file.
